College Mainia
by Brat Monkee
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol travel to Hong Kong to attend college. Sakura and Syaoran are best friends (dont' worry, they become more) who end up living together in Syaoran's home, but what happens when he learns the real reason for her stopping contact sudd
1. Is it Sakura?

HAHAH!!! I remembered to put up my disclaimers this time! I do not own CCS or any of its characters but I own Ziggy, Satsuki and any other people who just pop up. This is my first CCS fic so be nice.  
  
*****************************  
  
The alarm rang as a 19-year-old boy slammed his hand down upon it. The clock read 4:30 AM. The boy rolled out of bed as stumbled through the room, careful not to wake his roommate. He entered the bathroom where he flicked on the lights and shut the door. Minutes later, he reappeared in a dark brown Chinese style shirt and jeans. He picked up his backpack and walked over to the door where he slid his shoes on before slipping out the door. Inside the room, his roommate turned over, snoring.  
  
The teen walked down the brightly-lit hallway to a staircase and descended them. He walked through a pair of doors with the sign 'cafeteria' above them. Inside, there was a man in his mid twenties behind the counter looking awfully tired, "Coffee, strong." The teen demanded to the man.  
  
"Sure." He replied and began mixing the drink. When he finished, the teen threw the amount on the counter and thanked the man with a glare plus a nod. He took the coffee and stalked out of the cafeteria. The man sighed, "Weird kid, that one is." He mumbled to himself.  
  
The teen made his way to a courtyard where he sat down on a bench and took out a pen and piece of paper from his backpack. He began writing:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How are you doing? You haven't written in several months and I'm worried. I would come to see you but I'm in the heaviest part of the school year. College is something really different from elementary school. I've got a really weird roommate named Ziggy who's, in my opinion, gone insane. How's Tomoyo-san, Hawaginzara? You might be wondering why I'd ask about him but when I'm not near any of you, I feel alone. Meiling's finally found herself a boyfriend who's attending college with us named Hayama. Please, call me or write back, I feel so alone without you.  
  
Your BF,  
  
1 Syaoran  
  
Li Syaoran neatly creased the paper and slid it into an envelope where he threw it back into his bag to be mailed later that day. Sighing, he leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes, sipping his steaming coffee. Truth was, he really was worried about Sakura. She had stopped contacting him three months ago and there was no way he could reach her. But in the midst of her lack of contact, his mother was making him move back into his home to begin training as Clan leader along with attending school.  
  
As Syaoran drifted into a quiet meditation, he was jolted out of it when a loud voice shrieked, "SYAORAN!" He looked up with a deep glare to see a girl with ebony hair tied up in two buns.  
  
"What is it Meiling?" He growled.  
  
She huffed and put her hand on her hips, "Get a life, Syaoran. You get up at 4:30 in the morning just to sit here and do absolutely nothing."  
  
"For your information, I train every morning."  
  
She smirked, "Oh yeah? Then why haven't you for the past two months?" She immediately stopped when she saw his hard expression fall.  
  
"I'm just so worried," He whispered. Syaoran's cousin sat down next to him on the bench, "It's not like her to stop contacting me. I mean, even if she wanted to stop talking with me, she would have the courtesy to call me."  
  
Meiling giggled, causing his barriers to come up again, "Silly Syaoran. Sakura would never do that to you, she loves you too much."  
  
"But then why has she contacted me yet?" He demanded, blushing when she said 'love'.  
  
Her giggling died, "I don't know." The two sat in silence as the rest of the campus awoke to the new day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Meiling walked towards the buildings when a fellow teen popped up, "Hey there!" He chirped. He was the same teen who was Syaoran's roommate. Ziggy was a tall and buff football jock with the brain of a dinosaur. He had spiky blonde hair and teal eyes, giving him a gentle look that deeply contrasted him body size.  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Hi." He stated, straight face never wavering.  
  
"Hello Ziggy." Meiling replied in a friendlier manner.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, walking with them.  
  
"Oh, nothin' much. We're just up and walking around." Meiling answered while Syaoran stayed silent. Meiling and Ziggy continued to talk with Syaoran following.  
  
As they passed a group of girls chatting, one waved to Syaoran with a flirty smile. He ignored her and Ziggy frowned, "Jeeze, Syaoran. Why don't you date any girls? You're are the most eligible bachelor on the campus but you refuse to have a girlfriend and on top of that, a best friend."  
  
Syaoran growled, "Since when did anyone say that I didn't have a girl- friend or a best friend?!"  
  
"Whoa, easy there," Ziggy backed up a couple steps, "Who is she? Do I know him?" He gushed  
  
Syaoran's temper lightened and he pulled out his wallet and took out a picture, "This is her." He smiled a small smile when he saw Sakura's face but neither teen noticed.  
  
Ziggy looked at it with a confused look, "Which one?" He asked. The picture was of Ms. Mackenzie, Naoko, Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol from nine years ago.  
  
He pointed to Sakura and Ziggy started laughing, "I didn't know you went for younger girls, but I think she's a bit young for you!" He teased.  
  
He immediately stopped when he saw Syaoran's hands starting to ball up. Luckily, Meiling intervened, "Watch it!" She snapped, "Ziggy, this picture is from nine years ago. She's as old us."  
  
Syaoran snatched the picture away and stalked off; Ziggy sighed in annoyance and scratched his head, "Man, what's his problem?"  
  
"He's just really worried 'cause she hasn't contacted his in three months." She answered, "And she's not really his girlfriend, she's his best friend in the world although he loves her and she loves him. Those two are so stubborn, they won't admit their feelings for each other."  
  
"Well that explains his attitude from earlier but what about since when I've know him? He's always cold and unemotional accept to you. I mean I've only seen him smile once and that was more like an evil smirk."  
  
"Well, there are many things you don't know about my cousin but one of them is that he's been worse and there seem to be few people who he can warm up to." She explained. Ziggy watched Syaoran's retreating form with a new interest, 'I don't care what secrets he has, I will find them out.' With that, he burst out in an evil laughter with Meiling staring at him.  
  
'What a weird boy.' She thought, staring at him oddly.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking alongside the college when he felt a familiar pink aura, 'Sakura?? It couldn't be.' He thought, taking off running towards the presence. As he rounded a corner, another person, smaller than him, collided into him. On instinct, he reached out to steady the person from falling.  
  
When he looked at the person he was holding up, his eyes widened. It was a definite girl his age with medium length aburban hair. She was gorgeous, he had to admit but she also carried a strangely familiar aura. When he found his voice, seconds later, he spoke to her, "Sakura?" He croaked in disbelief. 


	2. What do you mean, full?

Huzzah! I have updated! This is a big thing for me! Thank you Emerald Pearls and Ongaku for being the only to people to review me story! All you others out there, YOU MAKE ME SAD!!! Please review. In addition to all my tacky comments, I state I don't own CCS or any of its characters.  
  
Huggies to all you who decide to review this chapter. And now, on with College Mania…..  
  
**************************************  
  
"Sakura?" He croaked in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She snapped her eyes open to reveal a set of startling emerald eyes, "Is that you…Syaoran!" She cried. She dropped the books in her arms as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Sakura." He whispered.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back, "De-ja-vu all over again." She stood on her tiptoes just to whisper into his ear. He pulled back slightly only to lean in again and gently kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and hugged him tighter than before.  
  
After a while, they pulled apart but stayed in each other's arms, "What happened Sakura? Why did you stop writing to me." He suddenly caught a saddened look in her eyes, "Nevermind, you can tell me later." He said quickly, not wanting to upset her anymore.  
  
"Thanks." She visibly brightened up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, bending down to pick up her books for her. As he did, he noticed a small, blinking, red light, "Or should I say, what are all of you doing here." Bashfully, Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Li-kun! It's so nice to see you again." Tomoyo smiled with a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"How is my cute little descendent?" Eriol asked with his sickly sweet smiled.  
  
Syaoran growled, "Not now Eriol."  
  
"Ok, ok, let's not start this early in the year." Sakura intervened. She took his backpack from him, shoved her books inside and swung it on her back. Syaoran bent over and hoisted her onto his back, like it was some old routine.  
  
"Sakura, did you gain weight?" Syaoran teased, fully knowing she was a light as a feather.  
  
"Mou! Syaoran, that's not very nice." She smacked his head as he was laughing.  
  
Tomoyo was filming the whole thing with a dreamy face, "Oh! This is wonderful. The two people who are camera material are together, for me to record!" All three sweatdropped. As they continued walking, Syaoran and Sakura babbled about everything.  
  
Eriol leaned over to Tomoyo, "I think this was the best place to come. Sakura seems so much more happy with Syaoran." He whispered.  
  
She nodded in agreement, "I was worried for a while that she wouldn't want to come."  
  
Shortly, they came to the park, which Syaoran left Meiling and Ziggy. Instantly, they ended up running into Meiling and Ziggy. The two saw them coming, which Meiling was ecstatic over while Ziggy was dumbfounded, "I don't believe it!!" She screamed and ran up to them, "Tomoyo? Eriol? Sakura?!?"  
  
Syaoran set Sakura down and she braced herself just as Meiling tackled her in a hug, "Meiling!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so surprised to see you here!" She stated with a bright smile and studied the girl who stood in front of her, "My, my, my; haven't we grown, eh Syaoran?" She asked slyly. It was true, Sakura had filled out but was still thin and gorgeous. She would give any model a run for their money wearing tan caprice and a pink tank top with white tennis shoes.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously, blushing brightly.  
  
"And Tomoyo, you're so pretty," She paused, noticing her hand entwined with Eriol's, "What's this? I see the camera girl finally found her own life."  
  
"Meiling, stop it." Tomoyo swatted her hands bashfully.  
  
"You too Meiling, you have grown up too, I can feel it." Eriol added.  
  
"Hey! What's going on??" A voice shouted. They saw Ziggy running up to them and waving his arms wildly.  
  
When he reached them, he bent over and started breathing heavily, "What's up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Ziggy snapped his head up to see Syaoran's face with a smile and a curious look, "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, "You're all…happy."  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran's struggled and intervened, "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She stuck her hand out.  
  
Ziggy stared at her and back at Syaoran, remembering the picture he had seen earlier, "You're the girl in the picture!"  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "You still have that old thing?"  
  
He nodded, blushing and Ziggy laughed, "I knew he couldn't stay in his shell forever!" When he noticed the other two unrecognizable teens, he cleared his throat, "I'm Yagumi Ziggy, Syaoran's roommate."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Daidjoubou Tomoyo." She replied sweetly. She was dressed in a short, black skirt with matching high heels and a pale purple sweater. Her hair was clipped up behind her head and slung over her shoulder was the all too familiar camera bag.  
  
"And I am Hawaginzara Eriol." The dark haired boy stated, wearing black pants and a gray polo shirt. His glasses were long gone, but his eyes still held their mysterious gleam.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh, look at the time! We need to go meet Mr. Kusakabe for our schedules."  
  
Meiling and Ziggy frowned, "We'd love to come but our first class is real soon." Meiling stated unhappily.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other sooner, we've got lots of things to do." Tomoyo chuckled deviously as the two shared a diabolical glint before Meiling ran off.  
  
"I'll be seein' you around. I must learn more on the people who make Syaoran so…emotional." He grinned before running after Meiling.  
  
The original four were left standing in the park together, facing one another, "Who knew things would get this far?" Sakura asked to no one particular.  
  
"We certainly have come a long way." Syaoran agreed.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes before Tomoyo dared to break it, "Well, lets get moving. We still have lots to do before the day is done." In agreement, they walked into a large building, which read 'main office' on a sign above.  
  
Once inside, Syaoran directed them to the sign-up room. They came to a stout woman in a swirling chair behind a desk, "Oh, hello Syaoran." She greeted the amber-eyed boy.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Rekki." He nodded.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo stepped up, "We've just transferred here from Tomoda."  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed and pulled out a sack of papers, "Here are your class schedules, tryout times for various activities and teachers." She handed each of them a stack of papers and folders.  
  
"And what about dorms?" Eriol asked gently.  
  
"Yes, yes." She pulled out two folders, "Hmm, this might be difficult. There aren't many openings right now, but Miss Tomoyo, your roommate seems to be Li Meiling, Syaoran's cousin." Mrs. Rekki stated handing her a slip of paper, "Mr. Eriol, I have you as a roommate for Yagumi Ziggy, but since Syaoran here hasn't moved out yet. We have a temporary place." She handed him a piece of paper as well.  
  
"What's this about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well my mother wants me to move back home to start training. Once I'm done with college in two years, I'll be the clan leader and she wants me prepared." He explained, "So that means that I have to train and attend school."  
  
"Oh, that must be difficult." Sakura stated thoughtfully.  
  
Mrs. Rekki cut in, "Miss. Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked, turning her attention back to the elderly woman.  
  
"There seems to be a problem. There are no other open rooms. Everything in the girls' dorm is full." She pointed out.  
  
"Does this mean that I can't attend college here?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Well, unless you find proper housing, I can't allow you to, I'm sorry." She gave the aburban haired girl a sympathetic look.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment before speaking up, "Sakura will stay at my house with me."  
  
"What?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't think it would be acceptable." Mrs. Rekki huffed.  
  
"Why not? My mother and my sisters live there with me. If anything, I'd be at risk from too many females around." He snorted.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't want to impose." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"You aren't imposing, you're my best friend for gods' sakes!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Welllll, I suppose it would be ok." Mrs. Rekki stated.  
  
"Oh, thank you Syaoran!" Sakura squealed and hugged Syaoran with all her might.  
  
He hugged back and turned to the attendant, "Cancel Eriol's temporary movements. I'll be leaving for home today."  
  
Unknown to the others, Sakura's face fell and tears stung her eyes, she knew why there weren't any openings for her. Subconsciously, she hugged Syaoran tighter.  
  
1.1 To be continued 


	3. Time to leave college grounds!

Looky! I am just on an updating role! I don't own CCS but I own Ziggy and a few others.  
  
**************************  
  
"Aw, man! Why are you leavin' today?" Ziggy whined, "I thought you still had a month."  
  
"Plans change' besides, you've got a roommate as crafty as you." Syaoran smirked, thinking of Eriol. There was a sudden knock at the door. Syaoran picked up his suitcases and travel bags and walked over to the door. He found Eriol standing there with his things and that odd smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Syaoran." He greeted.  
  
"Hawaginzara." He stated curtly and stepped outside, "Have fun and keep out of trouble." With that, the Li-clan soon-to-be leader exited the building and outside where a black limousine was waiting.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Sakura were in Meiling's room, beginning to set up, "I just wont have any fun!" Tomoyo pouted, "I'll miss all the cute moments that you have." She sniffled as she held up her video camera.  
  
Sakura put a sympathetic hand on her friends' shoulder, "It's ok, there aren't gonna be too many times when we're away from the campus. Think of it as I'll be sleeping in a dorm that's further away."  
  
"OK!" Tomoyo cheered, causing Sakura to sweatdrop and fall over.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?!" They heard a voice shout from outside the door, "I didn't want a roommate!"  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
The ebony haired girl, stuck her head into the room and brightened up, "Oh! Daidjoubou, if you're gonna be my roommate then I suppose it's ok." She turned to Sakura, "Who are you rooming with?"  
  
"I'm moving in with Syaoran." She stated.  
  
"Ok, well then.SYAORAN?!?!?" She screamed.  
  
"Yeah, they ran out of room here and he offered to let me stay at his home with him and his family." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So I won't be seeing you around campus?" She sighed in mock hurt.  
  
"Well, I will be here every day to attend school." She replied, setting a few of Tomoyo's pictures on the empty desk.  
  
Suddenly, from the open window, they heard someone shout, "Sakura!! Come on!" It was Syaoran.  
  
She poked her head out and waved to him, "Coming! I'll be right there." She turned back to her two friends with a semi smile, "I guess I've gotta go."  
  
Both girls tackled her in a group hug, "Sakura, it's not gonna be the same without you." Tomoyo whined.  
  
"You'll have fun." Sakura assured and picked up her bags, which were in the doorway. After she had gone, the two smiled deviously at each other.  
  
"We'll have lots of fun." Meiling snickered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran down the halls as fast as she could without dropping her bags. When she exited the building, she didn't notice a group of girls walking and talking to each other. She ended up colliding with one of them, sending them both falling. Sakura stood and held out a hand, "Oh! I am soooo sorry! Here, let me help you up."  
  
The girl, with her cherry red hair, glared up at Sakura and stood up on her own, "You little snot!" She screeched, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
The other girls around her all studied the girl in front of them, "I haven't seen you around." One stated.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Another asked.  
  
"I.uhh." Sakura was at a loss for words. These five dolled up girls were surrounding her and questioning her with glares. Sakura thought it might have been because she wasn't as gorgeous as them but in reality, they were glaring at her for being prettier than them.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Syaoran running up at them waving his arms. She breathed a sigh in relief while the girls swooned.  
  
"Syaoran!" The one who Sakura ran into cooed.  
  
He came up to them, "What's going on?" He demanded.  
  
"It was awful!" The girl shrieked, "Th-This girl purposely ran into me!"  
  
He stared at Sakura and started laughing, "Sakura can't do anything purposely!" He laughed. The girls stared in awe at the laughing boy.  
  
"Are you.laughing?" One girl asked in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was frowning, "Syaoran, I'm not that clumsy!" She smacked him on the head.  
  
The giddy girls gasped in shock, "No one hits Li Syaoran!" On of them breathed.  
  
"Don't you have any manners?! That was Syaoran you just hit! The cutest guy on campus!" The lead girl hissed.  
  
Sakura paused and seemed as if she was studying him, "I dunno, cutest? Maybe, more like arrogant."  
  
The horrified looks on the girls' faces grew while Syaoran decided to stop it, "Satsuki, this is my best friend, Sakura. We grew up together." He explained.  
  
"You, have a best friend?! And a girl at that?!?" She cried.  
  
"Yeah." He trailed off, expecting her to continue but a car pulled up next to them and an old man stepped out.  
  
"Master Syaoran, it's time to go." He stated.  
  
"Right, coming!" He called and turned back to Sakura, "Well, are you ready?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Ready?! Ready for what?!?" Satsuki screamed.  
  
"Sakura's coming to live at my house with me and my family since there are no open rooms in the girls dorms." He stated as Satsuki turned a bright red, "Let's go." He picked up a few of her bags and together, they carried them to the awaiting limo and left the girls alone to their horrified thoughts.  
  
Satsuki, however, was fuming, 'Syaoran is mine and mine alone!' She swore.  
  
**********************  
  
Please review, please, please, please! It would make my day! 


	4. Meeting the family

Another chapter!! Huzzah! Please enjoy and read, I hope it's too your liking. But once again, I must state that I don't own CCS or any of its characters but some of the unfamiliar ones are mine!  
  
***************************  
  
In the limousine, Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other, just taking in the comfortable silence, "So," Syaoran asked, breaking the silence, "When can you tell me why you didn't write?" He asked.  
  
"Soon, I promise. But right now, I just can't." She whispered with sad eyes. Syaoran frowned but said nothing more on the subject.  
  
Shortly, the limo pulled a turned and they heard Wei's voice from up front, "Master Syaoran, we're home."  
  
"Thanks." He called back and touched Sakura's shoulder, "Are you ready to meet my sister again?" He teased.  
  
"Sister and not sisters?" She asked curiously.  
  
"They've all moved out and gotten married except for Fei-mei and even she is planning to move out within two years."  
  
"Wow, so soon it'll be just you and your mom." Sakura awed.  
  
"And you," He reminded, "Remember, you're staying here with us."  
  
"Right!" She exclaimed with a big smile. When the limo parked, Wei came around and opened the door for the two teenagers. They climbed out and Sakura moved to get her bags out when Syaoran held her back.  
  
"You won't need to do that. We've got maids to do it for you." He pointed as several maids and butlers opened the trunk and walked back into the house to put the luggage up stairs.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura called after them, even though they were out of sight.  
  
"Would you like to meet my mother?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at the taller boy with a grin, "I'd like that, then you can give me a proper tour around your house."  
  
"Alright then, to the lounge!" He acted as if he was leading an army to battle. Sakura giggled at his frozen pose of a general. He glanced down at her with a small smile, 'How I missed that laugh.' He thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Come in." A deep, yet gentle voice called. Inside the large and grand lounge sat a thin woman with long dark hair piled upon her head. She wore a white kimono with a red sash and slight makeup.  
  
The large french doors opened silently as Syaoran stepped in followed by Sakura, "Hello mother." He greeted with a smile, crossing to her side and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Syaoran." She stated, "What a nice surprise, I hadn't expected to see you for another two months." But her voice held no real shock, more like an all- knowing ring.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind, but Sakura had no place to stay at the college so I told her she could stay with us." He replied motioning to the silent and straight Sakura.  
  
She bowed, "I won't be any trouble, ma'am."  
  
Yelan laughed, "Oh I know. You're welcome her any time, and besides; my son hasn't graced me with a smile in years. You have given me back a special gift Sakura, mistress of the cards."  
  
Sakura had to remind herself that the whole entire Li Clan knew of the Clow Cards, "Thank you very much." She chirped and turned back to Syaoran, "So, can we start to...what are you doing?" She asked, noticing he had his eyes closed and he was counting under his breath.  
  
"Three, two, one-" He stepped aside and a sudden blur whizzed passed Sakura and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
The 'heap' whined, "Syaoran, why'd you move?"  
  
"Because." He sighed, "I prefer not to be tackled to the ground, Fei-mei."  
  
The girl or young woman who seemed to be about 28 stuck out her lower lip and pouted, "You're mean." He laughed, and her eyes got wide as saucers, "Are you, laughing??" She demanded.  
  
"Fei-mei, you remember Sakura, don't you? She's going to bee living with us for our duration of college or until she gets a dorm." He slung his arm over Sakura and she shook her head at him.  
  
The longhaired brunette's eyes lit up and she ran up to Sakura, "I have someone to talk to! Oh, and you're so cute, this will be so exciting!" She droned on and walked out of the room, pulling the confused Sakura along with her.  
  
Syaoran watched them go with a satisfied smirk but his mother interrupted his thoughts, "You love her, don't you?" She asked.  
  
He began walking out of the room, "Get real mother, she's my best friend." The older woman watched him leave with a coy smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura had finally managed to get Fei-mei to leave her alone. Now, she stood alone in the main entrance with a confused look, 'Where do I go now?' She wondered, looking ever which way.  
  
"How about I show you a room?" A voice breathed into her ear.  
  
Sakura's face faulted and she whirled around with a scream, "SYAORAN!!!" She began whacking him repeatedly over the head with a mad expression. He however, laughed and attempted ducking the strikes, "That was not funny!!" She cried.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry." He laughed and she settled down with a grumpy face.  
  
"Just don't do it again." She huffed.  
  
"Ok. Do you still want me to show you your room?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." Sakura replied, still slightly miffed about her scare. He led her up the grand staircase and down one of the many hallways. The floors were carpeted with a deep red, lined with gold. Each door was an ivory white, matching the walls in splendor. After a short while, Syaoran stopped infront of a door and pushed it open.  
  
"And this is your room." He stepped aside to let her look in. Sakura gasped in surprise. It was the largest room she had ever seen with a chestnut vanity and a matching canopy bed. Her bags had been set neatly next to the bed, stacked by size. The walls were a light pink that matched the sheets and curtains. Walking in, she found two doors. The first led to a pure, sparkling white bathroom with a shower, bathtub, sink, towels and all. The second led into an empty walk-in closet. She shut the door and found a full-length mirror close to the door. Pushing aside the curtains, she found a pair of glass french doors that led out to a balcony.  
  
Sakura clicked them open and stepped out onto the stone surface. Along the walls of the Li mansion were strands of ivy climbing up with violet flowers here and there. Her room overlooked a gorgeous ocean view with the waves lapping up onto the sandy shore. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around with tears in her emerald eyes. Syaoran took this wrong and immediately asked, "What's wrong? Is it the room, 'cause whatever it is, we can change it!"  
  
She shook her head violently, "No, it's just...too much. This room, seeing you. I feel like I'm living in a dream."  
  
He smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace, "You deserve all of it, and more."  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and pulled back, wiping away her tears, "Now, how about that tour you promised me? I really want to see everything!"  
  
************************  
  
Dija like it? Please review! 


End file.
